


Relaxation

by moderngenius94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Lance returns home after a long day at work for cuddles with Keith and their two cats.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Lance's birthday, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.

Lance yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a long day at the youth center and all he wanted to do was rest. He pushed the door open and stepped carefully inside. Azul had a tendency to dart between his ankles and race out the door. He really didn’t feel like chasing after her right this minute. As Lance shut the door, he felt her land on his feet as she meowed in protest at the loss of freedom.

Lance chuckled and bent down to scoop her fluffy body up. “Hello, darling. Were you good for Keith today? Or did you pick a fight with Red again,” he cooed as he walked towards the living room. He could faintly her the narrator saying something about aliens and fondly rolled his eyes. “Have you been forced to listen crazy rantings about aliens and Mothman again?” He asked Azul. She meowed up at him and reached a paw up to bat at his chin. Lance smiled and tiled his head a bit to kiss her little toe beans.

As he turned the corner and entered the living room, his smile grew into a grin. Keith was sprawled across the couch, one leg hanging over an arm and the other hanging over the edge of the cushion. His eyes were shut and he was snoring softly. Red was perched on the arm of the couch by Keith’s head, watching over him. The television was on the History Channel, and the narrator was explaining how aliens had helped build the pyramids in Ancient Egypt.

Lance set Azul down next to Red and held a finger to his lips, warning them to keep quiet. He could feel Red looking at him with judgment in his tiny little eyes. Then, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose. Keith wrinkled his nose, but remained asleep. Lance grinned and began placing kisses all over Keith’s face. His face scrunched up, and he turned it away. After a small pause, his eyes snapped open. He turned his head back and looked up at Lance.

“Welcome home,” he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He pulls Lance in for a proper kiss. Lance kisses him back, making a contented noise and wrapping Keith up in a hug.

“It’s good to be home,” Lance sighed after breaking the kiss. He rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. Keith tugged on his arms, pulling him up and onto the couch properly. He rearranged them until they were both comfortable. “Tell me about your day.”

Lance smiled as Red and Azul curled up next him. He held Keith close and began to tell Keith about the adventures of his day with the children at the center, comfortable and relaxed.


End file.
